


New Year's Eve

by Repata_stories



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: #blindspot #repata, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/pseuds/Repata_stories
Summary: Enjoy this couple without moderation. ❤️





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this couple without moderation. ❤️

The Christmas holidays were approaching and everyone agreed to spend together at the Weller's house, they were eager to meet again, since on Thanksgiving Holiday Tasha couldn't be with them, everyone missed her and Reade mainly, seven months ago. He didn't see her, they spoke to each other daily by phone but it wasn't the same as what's beside her every day, this was missed since she was transferred to the Washington office after her promotion. At first it was hard for him not to see her every day, but over time he was learning to miss her, she was fine, she deserved this promotion and he was happy about it. At times he would close his eyes and imagine that the knock on his office door might be hers, and unfortunately it wasn't; he blamed himself for not having invested in her before, not insisting she not move, he couldn't tell her how much he loved her, how happy he was for the simple fact that he was beside her, whether it was disarming a bomb. In the middle of a busy park or listening to her complain about something while they drank after a day of work, her voice, her laughter was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and he knew it would be very selfish of him if asking her to stay, she always fought for her work and was very excited when it was announced that she would take care of this district.  
She also missed him so much, the advice and conversations with him, the way they took care of each other, just couldn't describe in words how important he was, it scared her a lot whenever she thought about talking about the her feelings she imagined would make him go far away from her, little did she know that he felt that way too, if both of them were aware of how important each other's life these barriers they themselves created would disappear.   
It was Christmas Eve, Kurt and Jane were in the kitchen preparing dinner, Patterson would also take something while the others took care of the drinks. As the arranged Patterson would pick up Tasha from the train station and then go to the party, as there wasn't much to do in Washington Tasha decided to leave early, but when she arrived in NY sooner than planned, she couldn't talk to Patterson. Not at all, probably her friend should be busy enough in the lab or should be training.  
Earlier that day ...   
"Patterson, do you think Tasha really comes?"  
"Of course, Reade, she just couldn't come to Thanksgiving. I spoke to her in the morning, so as soon as she was done at the office she would come straight here.”  
“OK”   
“Reade?”   
“Yes?”   
“Please don't forget the drinks!”   
"I'm leaving early to buy, I'll pick you up at 21:00."  
“Perfect, I'm going back to the lab.”   
Tasha remembered that Patterson had given her a spare key for an emergency and went straight to her friend's apartment, she couldn't wait to find them. After I was able to communicate with Tasha, the scientist went straight to find her friend, the longing was huge, needed a friend like her.   
“ Hey you really came.”  
“ Of course I came! I was dying of longing.”   
“Ah Tasha I was too, how lucky you still have my key, ready for tonight?”   
“Yes, I am! How is Reade? You mean how everyone is?”   
"Hmm he was thinking you wouldn't come. He made a sad face and everything!”  
“Did he say that Patterson?” She asked excitedly.   
“Tasha, talk to him, I always told you he had feelings for you, you should talk to him.”   
“Is ... turkey sauce really sweet?”   
“Why are you avoiding the subject?”   
"Because I don't want to talk about my feelings."  
“So there are feelings? Tasha what is it? Talk to him.”   
“Patterson the turkey!”   
Tasha and Patterson helped each other in the kitchen, then got ready for dinner. As soon as Reade arrived, she warned them both to go down immediately, Tasha couldn't hide her nervousness, and when she finally saw him it felt like her heart would come out of her mouth, she'd even rehearsed a few words like, “How are you? I missed you, ”as much as she wanted to speak her body wanted to act, the thrust of the hug was stronger than her, when she finally felt the warmth of their bodies coming together in a hug, the only thing she could whisper. it was: "I missed you." Reade was so surprised by this reaction that he could only squeeze her further against him, as if the moment he released her she would disappear. It was clear how much they needed each other, Patterson decided not to comment at the moment, staying in the audience would be better.   
“ Reade how are you?” She asked after breaking away from him.   
“ I'm fine! And the Washington girl how are you?”   
"Tasha said she couldn't wait to get to NY!"  
"I couldn't wait for you either."  
“Yes, here I am at home. We can go?”   
The way to Kurt's house was smooth, except for the tension she was feeling, she needed to talk to him, it had to be tonight, when she arrived she greeted Kurt and Jane while Reade and Patterson went to the kitchen to arrange drinks.  
“ She misses you Reade.”   
“ I feel hers too.”   
"Then you need to say that before it's too late."  
“She won't disappear! It's only a few hours from here.”   
"What if today was the last time you saw her? Would you regret not saying how good she looked in that dress? Or how happy you are that she came to spend the night with us ...”  
"Which two of you are going to talk in the kitchen all night?" Tasha interrupted them. “Let's drink!”  
“We'll go!” Patterson answered, leaving Reade thoughtful.   
Dinner was wonderful, they talked, they smiled remembering the missions together, the atmosphere was perfect, Reade and Tasha's eyes met all the time, and indeed she had been beautiful in that red dress, she was beautiful anyway, and Reade had to agree with Patterson, he should talk to her, he could enjoy tonight.   
“Tasha do you already have plans for the New Year?” Asked Jane.   
“No, I haven't thought yet. What do you want to do?”   
“Kurt got a beach house with a friend, we could all go.”   
“I loved the idea, I'm in it.” Tasha replied enthusiastically, it would be great this time together.   
"So toast to our family and Tasha, our newest assistant director in Washington." Kurt proposed.  
“ Cheers.” Everyone toasted, it was the first time they celebrated this. The conversation continued between the girls, who took the opportunity to let Tasha know what was going on while Kurt and Reade talked on the porch.   
"Has Reade talked to her yet?"  
“With her? With Tasha?”   
“Yes! You know what I'm talking about, we all notice how you got on with her leaving.”   
"But it was for a good cause, she deserved it!"  
"No one here is saying she didn't deserve it, you're mature enough to keep a relationship at bay, and Washington isn't even that far from here. Reade talk with her.”  
“What if it's not that? If not reciprocal?”   
"You know it is, she knows it is. And we all know that. Talk to her.”  
Tasha looked around Reade for the room and didn' see him, that was when she found him on the balcony, watching the city lights.   
“ Hey, it's cold out here!” She spoke arousing him from her thoughts. Sorry if I scared you, why are you alone?”   
“I was just thinking ...”   
"Kurt is going to make the famous cocktail ... What were you thinking?"  
“This year is almost over, and it was such an intense year.”   
“Yes, it was really an amazing year, I'm happy for everything that is happening.”   
“Washington is lucky to have you, congratulations once again! I know I already said that but you deserved it.”   
“Reade, thanks for encouraging me, thanks for always supporting me in everything, and what I said earlier today ... I really miss you.”  
“You miss it here too, and Tash ...”   
“ Yes?”   
"You look very pretty in that dress, I mean you look really beautiful in any outfit and ... I'm sorry, I just wanted to say that you look beautiful."  
“ Thanks Reade!” She smiled with a slight flush on her face.   
He had no doubt that this was the right time to speak, instead he could only hold her in a special way, the way only they understood, and that moment was theirs only. Tasha wasn't sure how long they were holding each other, but it sure was all she needed, that hug always calmed her.  
"Do you still want to drink something?" He asked her, who was so well accommodated in his embrace.  
“Yes let's go!”   
No one in the room dared to question where they were, not even Rich, everyone was hoping that these two would resolve themselves, after all it was clear how much was made for each other.  
After Christmas Eve, Reade had left Tasha at the station as soon as they had breakfast, she still didn't know how to say she loved him, had spent the night wondering what to say to him, could barely sleep well.   
“ How much time do you have?” Reade asked as soon as they reached the boarding place.   
“ About ten minutes. It was good is here, you miss me in my life.”   
"You're missing me too, I miss you ... I ... I just wish things were different. I'm sorry if sometimes I don't have the courage to talk.”  
“Reade ... You can talk!”   
“Tash, I ...”   
The subway to Washington leaves in two minutes, gentlemen please go to the boarding.  
“Reade tell me! What do you mean?”   
“You will miss your train.”   
"Is that what you were trying to tell me?"  
“I'm sorry.”   
Tasha arrived in Washington very disturbed by this, she should have also talked to him, who also loved him, but she was afraid that something went wrong, a lot had gone wrong in her life, and this she didn't want to risk. As soon as she arrived she just texted the group that the trip had been smooth and that she would rest, the next day she would be back at work.   
It had been a busy week, a lot of work in the district which made Tasha assume it was going to be hard, and everything she feared most happened, just on New Year's Day, the work seemed to have multiplied, and she ended up calling. to Patterson to talk to.  
“ Hi, are you leaving yet?”   
“Not yet, I'm jammed with work, everywhere I turn I have papers to sign, I miss going to the field. Where are you?”   
"I'm on Jane, we're packing, you know how the roads are on holiday, but if you want, I'll wait for you."  
“No, they can go, it can't be long.”   
“Tasha if you want we stay here, you come to NY.” Said Jane.   
“No Jane, you have already arranged everything. Can go! I will strive to arrive, but I have a lot of work.”   
“Okay. If it fails to arrive we will have other opportunities together.”   
“ Love you.”   
“We love you too.” The other two said.   
Tasha hung up the phone because they had so much to do, piles of papers to review and codes to authorize, she never imagined being behind a desk would be so tiring.   
"Patterson, did she talk to Reade? They spent time talking at Christmas.”  
“ I think not Jane, she slept at my home and did not comment anything, he went to get her because I had a lot of service in the lab, they need a big push.”   
"Will you still do something before we travel?"  
“Yes, I have to go to the lab, I left the interns responsible for a case, I go with Reade and we meet there.”   
“Okay, Rich called saying he would go with me and Kurt, I must prepare to see him lose his temper several times.”   
As the combined Patterson arrived at the lab, and luckily the interns had done everything right, she saw that Reade was still in the office.  
“ Still here boss?”   
“ I'm done, are you ready?”   
“I just came to see how the case was, my things are ready, we just need to go home and pick them up.”   
“Have you seen Tasha's message?” Patterson signaled no. “She can't come, she has a lot of work and the traffic is horrible going to the coast.”   
"Too bad, I really wanted her to spend New Year's arrival with us. By the way, did you talk to her?”  
“ I couldn't, I tried. I'm afraid of hurting her, of not being good enough for her.”   
“ Reade she also thinks the same about you, but the truth is that the two are perfect for each other, and she loves you.”   
“Even told you that?”   
"Even a blind man would see that you both love each other." The scientist fiddled with her cell phone a little, causing Reade to stare without understanding. “ The traffic is just going to the coast, here it is normal, if you leave now, and only stopping in a supermarket to buy drinks will be able to spend the New Year with her.”  
“ What are you suggesting? That I go to Washington? And the others?”   
“Hmm glad you understood, I didn't want to explain again. Go there! Go I tell them, everyone will understand.”   
Reade left the office still not understanding why all this would take an average of four hours if Patterson's calculations were correct.   
Tasha had arrived very tired from the office, her day had been very difficult, a bath and her bed was all she wanted, after a long shower she went to the balcony of her house, almost an hour to the new year. start and she took that time to look back on everything that had happened, all the good that had happened, and remembered Reade, how she wanted to be with him, remembered what he tried to tell her in the last time they saw each other, she should have taken that moment to tell him that she loved him.   
She was awakened by her phone, it was Jane, surely they were all together.   
“Hi Jane? Is everyone there yet?”   
“ Almost all! Are you home yet?”   
“Yes, I'll watch the turn of the year from my balcony, nothing compared to is on the beach with you, but I'll see the fireworks.”   
“ I'm glad you're home.” Mentioned Patterson. “It’s not the same as what's here, but I hope you have an amazing new year.”   
As they talked Tasha heard knocking on the door, which he tried to ignore, someone should be knocking by mistake. The beats insisted.  
"Guys, I'll be right back to you, there's someone insistent knocking on my door."  
“No problem, we'll talk later, maybe it's your destination behind the door.” Said Patterson.  
“ You're very funny.”   
As soon as she opened the door she froze, she didn't even believe he would be there, that he was staring at her with a twinkle in his eye and a huge smile.  
“Reade? What are you doing here?”   
“ Didn't you like to see me? Can I enter?”   
“ Of course I liked it, come in!”   
“Tasha I can't but wait, I need to tell you something.”   
“ I have to tell you something too.”   
“ Tasha ... I know you are far away, and it was amazing that you took this position, really I'm happy for you ...”   
"Did you travel four hours to tell me that?"  
“No, there's more! I miss you all the time, but it's not just you, it's because I ... I love you so much. I love you so much.”   
“Reade ...”   
"Let me go on, you're the most important person in my life, you're the woman I plan to live and I want to grow old. When something important happens to me I just imagine you smiling and saying we should drink to celebrate, you're amazing, I know I don't deserve someone like you, but I love you so much!”  
“I love you too, Reade I miss you all the time and all I wanted was to say it at Christmas, I'm sorry if I didn't say before, is that I was afraid, afraid of not being reciprocal what I I feel for you.   
They were silent for a while, just looking deeply into each other's eyes as he tucked a lock of her hair in place, his lips looked like magnets, a kiss that had been sleeping for so long carried them to another dimension, it was like it is in an atmosphere totally unknown to them, it is in each other's arms it brought so much peace, it was hugged to him for a long time, until they heard the noise of fireworks, already announced the arrival of the New Year.   
She broke the kiss by looking deep into his eyes and let a tear escape.   
“What's it? Why are you crying?”   
“I’m thanking! Thanking for all the good that happened this year, for the hard things that made me so strong, and for having you here with me, I don't need much Reade, I just need you.”   
“Tasha I love you so much!”   
He kissed her again, the two of them were hugging each other on the porch watching the fireworks burning in the sky, after talking with friends to wish a happy new year, could have fun with Rich in the background: “People let the youngest couple enjoy.”  
Reade led her into the bedroom where they spent an incredible night together, not even in her best dreams did she imagine it would be so good to be in his arms, to be his. He didn't skimp on cuddling, because tonight was more than special, it was their first night together.   
Dawn in his arms, still in the cold city was the best thing.   
“Good morning my love!” He woke her up with a kiss. “ Plans for today?”   
“Yes! Stay all day hugging you.”   
“Look your plan is much better than mine! I will love to spend the day spoiling you.”   
“ I'll love it. Reade ... Do you think it will work? I'm too far away, I know it makes it harder.”   
“Let's do everything to work, trust me?”   
“With my life!”   
"So let's get organized, schedule our visits, and everything will be all right. I love you.”  
“I love you so much.”


End file.
